


Five Emails The Children Never Sent

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: There are things the team would like to say to Gibbs. But when it comes to it, none of them do.





	Five Emails The Children Never Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

_To: L. J. Gibbs_  
From: A. DiNozzo  
Subject: Personal 

Boss,

I just wanted to let you know that I wouldn’t mind, you know, if you told us about you and Ducky.

I know you might think I would, especially after the way I behaved when I kissed that woman who was really a man. But that was different. That was me.

This is you.

And while it’s not my thing, and to be honest I didn’t think it was yours, I don’t mind.

It makes sense in a way. It explains a lot of things.

Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, boss, just in case you were – Not that you would be, of course. I know that. 

But anyway. 

That’s how it is. 

For me.

Tony

* * *

_To: L. J. Gibbs_  
From: Z David  
Subject: My Report 

Gibbs,

McGee informs me that the correct term is ‘I take my hat off to you’. Quite why I should wish to do so, I do not know. In fact the whole concept does not make any sense, but then all too often none of your American idioms make any sense to me. 

Nonetheless, whether it makes sense or not, I am reliably informed (I trust Tim, now had it been Tony . . .) that it is the correct phrase.

Therefore, I take my hat off to you. You have achieved what no one else has managed to do: you have made me fail. 

It is true that I discovered the truth about your wife and daughter. 

However, I failed to discover the truth about Dr. Mallard and yourself.

Conversely, it is probably a good thing that I did fail at the time of compiling my report on you. Had I then discovered the true nature of your relationship with the doctor, I would have been compelled to include it. 

Now . . . 

Now things have changed.

If I know you as well as I believe I have grown to know you, my reporting your relationship would not particularly trouble you. However, I shall not be doing so. It is your business and no one else’s.

Ziva

* * *

_To: L. J. Gibbs_  
From: T. McGee  
Subject: L. J. Tibbs 

Boss,

Your true relationship with Ducky will never appear in my books. 

McGee

* * *

_To: L. J. Gibbs_  
From: A. Sciuto  
Subject: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Go, Gibbs!!!!

Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!!!!!!

Just you look after my Duckman. Okay?

Abby

Oh, and does this mean that ex-Lt. Col. Hollis Mann isn’t going to be ‘visiting’ me any more? Please say she isn’t Gibbs. Please.

* * *

_To: L. J. Gibbs_  
From: J. Palmer  
Subject: Dr. Mallard 

Special Agent Gibbs, sir,

Dr. Mallard is a lovely man, but then I guess you know that, and I think very highly of him.

I think that I was alone in seeing how much you leaving and then returning and then ignoring him really hurt him. 

So I just want to be sure that you aren’t planning something like that again. Because I –

Just treat him well, Special Agent Gibbs, sir. He deserves it.

Jimmy Palmer


End file.
